


Showering Together

by pherryt



Series: SPN GENRE BINGO [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confessions, Home Improvement, M/M, SPN Genre Bingo, Shower Sharing, all else is implied, cas tries to make it better, dean knew about them all along, dean works in construction, jimmy has a bad day, multiple showers, shower, thank god for dean, the twins are fairly inept at the renovation thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Castiel and Jimmy buy a fixer upper... and fall in love with their neighbor, but it's not like they can tell him that, right?This probably wasn't going to end well...





	Showering Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/gifts).



> I wrote this for the SPN GENRE Bingo
> 
> Why are you all looking at me like that? I *know* i said i wasn't going to be signing up for anything else.... but... I got the LITTLE card... that's okay, right?
> 
> So I assigned numbers to my bingo card and had people randomly pick numbers and toss out ships and Deadlykittenkay picked my Showering Square _(that's a genre? i thought that was like, a trope or something? I'm so confused)_ and DCJ. Sadly, she originally wanted Megstiel but I've never been able to quite manage that. Sorry :( 
> 
> Anyway, here we are! first installment of 9.  
> Somehow... SOMEHOW... I took a showering prompt and managed to make it fairly safe for work. HOW DID I DO THAT?

Dean was a handyman and the twins were in love.

He lived next door to them on an out of the way road in the middle of not quite anywhere. The houses here were fixer uppers and Jimmy and Castiel may have bitten off a bit more than they could chew when they set their sights on this one.

Their first disaster had come in the way of an electrical problem and it was probably only the greatest of luck that had kept either of the twins from electrocuting themselves when they accidentally – well, they still weren’t sure how they did it, but they’d managed to black out the last three houses on their block when they did it, if the shouting and sudden absence of light in those home were any indication.

Jimmy and Cas were betting it was.

Horribly embarrassed, they’d walked next door and knocked on their neighbor’s door to borrow his phone.

Jimmy’s was dead because he’d forgotten to charge it and Castiel, well, he’d just forgotten it. Somewhere. Likely at work, again. Maybe.

That was when they discovered the extent of the damage. Dean had opened the door, soaking wet and furious. Jimmy had fallen back at the sight of their normally genial neighbor so out of sorts, but Castiel had bulled ahead.

“Hello, Dean. We’re sorry to disturb you, but we seem to have had a bit of an accident and we need to call an electrician. May we borrow your phone?”

“You mean this is _your_ fault?” Dean groaned, rubbing his hand down his face. “What the fuck were you two doing?”

“We were having an issue with the circuit breakers tripping constantly, so we were attempting to rewire the house for better efficiency,” Castiel said calmly. “We looked it up on YouTube.”

“Oh god, no…” Dean shuddered. “Some things are better left for hands on training.” Dean sighed and opened the door wider and the twins both had to hold back a gasp at the site of their gorgeous neighbor - in nothing but a small towel. “You two better come in. Try not to trip on anything – for _some_ reason, I don’t have any power and I nearly brained myself getting out without falling.” He glared at them. “Why were you doing electrical work at 10 at night anyway?”

“We both have day jobs,” Jimmy said with a shrug as the twins followed Dean inside. “Wait, you don’t have any power either?”

“What’s it look like?” Dean waved around the house. The only light they saw – the whole reason they’d knocked on Dean’s door anyway, since it looked like he was awake – was actually a fireplace set in the far wall of the living room, easily seen from the street through the huge glass windows, despite the curtains that were mostly closed.

It was probably for that reason that neither twin had realized the light hadn’t been artificial. They’d only seen that there was light, and not that it was flickering.

“Oh god, we’re so sorry!” Jimmy gasped.

“Yeah, whatever. Just let me get some clothes on and grab a flashlight, and I’ll come check the damage,” Dean said.

“You can do that?” Castiel asked.

“I’m a contractor. I own my own construction business. You better believe I can do that,” Dean explained.

“Oh, thank god. You’re a veritable knight in shining armor!”

From that day forth, Dean was often to be found helping them around the house. When they tried to pay him for his trouble, or express concern about how they felt like they were taking advantage of him, he’d merely shake his head. “Trust me, this is as much for me and the rest of the neighborhood as it is for you. You two are absolute disasters.”

If only Dean knew.

They weren’t nearly as inept as he thought they were. It was just that, whenever he was around, they just _could not_ focus on anything else but Dean.

His eyes… his freckles… those lips… that laugh… those sure and deft fingers, that tantalizing bit of skin that showed every time he reached for something… that ass in those sinfully tight jeans… or the ones so loose that they could see his panties.

Dean Winchester was going to kill them.

And he didn’t even seem to be aware of the affect he had on the twins while their attraction to Dean was a growing problem, made even more complicated by their own relationship. How would Dean react if he knew? There was no way either of them could make a move, though they desperately wanted to.

It all came to a head one long _, long,_ frustrating day when Jimmy returned from work, dirty and in immense pain, forgetting completely the plans that had been made for the night.

Taking one look at his brothers wincing, hunched over form as he walked in the front door, so did Castiel.

“What happened?” Castiel demanded, bustling forward and easing Jimmy up the stairs towards their luxury bathroom – the selling point of this home, really. It had been one of the first rooms they’d fully renovated and they’d spared no expense.

“You don’t wanna know,” Jimmy groaned. “Honestly, it was just dumb fucking luck…”

Jimmy slowly stripped as Castiel set up the shower. Within moments, Castiel had Jimmy under the spray and was carefully cleaning the muck off his skin, uncovering hidden bruises. Jimmy sighed and wobbled on his feet and Castiel turned him about to lean on his chest while he shampooed and rinsed Jimmy’s hair, moving on to massaging his tight shoulders.

Jimmy moaned into Castiel’s throat, managing to whisper, “God, that feels good.”

A banging sounded through the house and Dean’s voice echoed up the stair well.

The twins froze.

They’d forgotten Dean was to come over tonight – ostensibly to work on the spare bedroom but, in reality, they would probably have wound up ordering pizza and watching a movie.

There was precedent

The twins had maybe been putting off finishing renovations so they could continue to invite Dean over guilt free. And now he was there, in their house, while they were in the shower together.

They had no fear he would barge in on them – a secret part of Jimmy wished that he would, as much as it scared him, cause then everything would be out in the open for good or bad – but there was no hiding they’d showered together.

And outside of a locker room, who  _did_ that?

There was only one shower in the house, though there was at least a bathroom and sink on the first floor. If they both came out right now, it was as good as admitting everything right then and there.

Conflicted by his warring emotions and thoughts, Jimmy stood rigidly in Castiel’s arms. “Cas?” he whispered in strangled tones, barely audible over the shower.

The physical attraction had only gotten worse as they grew to know Dean and found him to be such a wonderful man. Neither twin admitted it, but they were both well on their way to being in love with Dean.

To lose him now…

Castiel sighed. “It’s better to just get this over with and find out once and for all where we stand with Dean.”

“But what if…” Jimmy whispered again. He let his head thunk down on Castiel’s chest, one, twice, three times before growling out, “Dammit, this is the worst day ever.”

“I’m sorry, Jimmy,” Castiel reached for the faucet and turned the shower off. Together, they stepped out, briskly toweling each other off.

Castiel redressed in his own clothes that he’d left in the bathroom, but Jimmy’s were a wreck and neither of them had thought to grab any from the dresser before cleaning up. Not that it should be a problem if Dean stayed downstairs.

Dean had long since stopped calling for them, and by the time the twins made it downstairs, they found him in the kitchen by following their noses.

“Bout time you got done up there. You guys take the longest showers… Jimmy okay?” Dean asked, flipping a mouthwatering burger patty. Castiel and Jimmy stood stunned, unable to even process that statement. Their long silence finally prompted Dean to look up at them in concern.

“Guys? You both kinda look like you’ve seen a ghost… is everything all right?” Dean asked, the pan sizzling behind him unwatched. “Was Jimmy hurt worse than I heard?”

“How long have you known?” Castiel finally asked.

Dean shrugged. “Not sure. It’s been a while though. I mean, I suspected something in the first few months after you moved in, but I think I knew for sure about the second week I was helping out around here.”

“ _How?”_  Castiel asked incredulously, him and Jimmy exchanging glances. They had been so careful, hadn’t they? They’d had so many years of practice, after learning firsthand how badly things could go if they weren’t.

“And… you’re  _okay with this_?” Jimmy asked, his voice warbling.

“Dude. It’s different, yeah, but who does it hurt?” Dean blushed and shut his mouth and the twins had an epiphany.

“Dean… would you…” Jimmy started but he couldn’t get the courage to finish.

“Join us,” Castiel blurted, always the blunter of the two.

Dean’s eyes popped wide. “Seriously?” he looked between them and there was no mistaking the heat in his gaze.

“Fuck, yes,” Jimmy breathed, finally feeling on sure footing for the first time all day.

“We’ve both wanted you for ages, but for obvious reasons we felt it best to never say anything,” Castiel said, stepping closer to Dean.

“Do you know how  _torturous_  that’s been for us?” Jimmy asked, following Castiel’s lead until they had Dean bracketed against the counter. He licked his lips in an unconscious gesture, his eyes flicking down to their lips and back up again and the twins nearly groaned

“What’s the matter, Dean? Cat got your tongue?” Jimmy smirked.

“What are you waiting for?” Castiel asked.

“I’m trying to figure out which one of you to kiss first – I can’t choose! I’ve never been able to choose…” Dean groaned, hiding his face behind his hands briefly.

“Well, let’s figure that out while we eat your burgers cause dammit, I’m starving, your burgers are the next best thing to heaven, and I deserve it after the day I’ve had,” Jimmy pointed out. “And if you leave them unattended much longer, I think they’re gonna burn and that’s a goddamn waste!”

Dean yelped and turned, rescuing the burgers just in time.

Dinner passed nowhere near as awkwardly as the twins had feared, and by the time it was over, they had Dean blushing to the tips of his ears.

Turned out, Dean didn’t have to worry about choosing, the twins did that for him before dragging him off to test the shower pressure, since their shower time had been rudely interrupted and Jimmy still wanted to be pampered.

The interuption had ended in good results, so Castiel and Jimmy figured they weren’t too upset.

The second shower  _also_ had good results, the bathroom getting rather steamy, _rather f_ ast… in more ways than one.

None of them were arguing though.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on Tumblr [here](https://pherryt.tumblr.com/post/176327084146/showering-together-supernatural-pairing-dcj-word) If you'd like to share it out :D


End file.
